Stargate SG1 The Pact
by Narek
Summary: Adria's back and things are about to get very complicated and painful especially for Daniel. Watch out for innuendos later in the story.


**Stargate SG-1: The Pact **

The flame of the Ori burned bright and strong. The Doci took his position in front and waited. Soon, there was a burst in the flame and out from it came Adria, full in long red robes. She came out from the fire and strolled up to him. She then began to circle him slowly.

"I'm not pleased," she said.

"I know, we are doing our best but since your ascension we have been lost without you. The ones from Earth have continued to plague us and after their procurement of the Asgard aliens weapons they have been beating us back," the Doci replied and at that, Adria just smiled.

"Yes, well, I am in the process of solving the SG-1 problem, things are about to change."This caused a pause from the Doci.

"May I ask, what kind of change?" Adria didn't say anything at first but soon she would explain everything. Being ascended came with a lot of new information, a lot that she did suspect but that weren't clarified until now. Her mind was full of plans that she couldn't help but smile to herself about. Soon, the Ori would win.

Stargate Command was its usual busy self. Everyone was doing their usual things such as protecting the planet from the evil that was the Ori. SG-1 met the Ori in another galaxy. Millions of years ago the Ori and the Ancients of our galaxy were one species on a path to ascension. Later, some philosophical decisions split them and they separated. The Ori stayed behind in their galaxy and eventually ascended. When they were all ascended they spread their own religion, Origin, to the next generation of humans they created. Unfortunally, this religion had a decree in which anyone who didn't follow Origin were to be destroyed. So, since SG-1 and Earth would not capitulate they were all in a war to save their galaxy. The Ori had advanced weaponry and that was not to mention their Priors who had advanced human abilities. Things were dire, but they held their own and would continue to do so until this was all over and the Ori were defeated. Things had gotten a little better due to the fact that they had managed to destroy the Ori ascended beings but convincing their followers that they were dead was hard. Another victory for them had come when they managed to take out Adria, the Ori's own living embodiment. However, what they didn't know was where she was now since she ascended. They didn't know if she was still around or had assumed all the power of the Ori. At the moment though they couldn't think about that. They figured that the ascended Ancients could deal with her. They still had to deal with the Ori followers. Since the ascension of Adria, things with the Ori got back to what they were before Adria came on the scene. SG-1 was still doing what they did best. Mitchell still led the team in and out of dangerous positions. Sam used her know how to do the same while Teal'c was the same despite being fifty years older. There was a time when SG-1 was stuck on the Odyssey for fifty years in a time dilation field. They managed to free themselves by setting time backwards but doing so caused them all to forget what happened to them. The only one who remembered was Teal'c but he was tight lipped about it. That just made Vala crazier, if that were even possible. Every time she got the chance she would press him but he wouldn't budge. Daniel, meanwhile, spent most of his time trying to find a way to stop the armies of the Ori. With the Ori ascended beings dead, much thanks to him, he had put all his time into trying to deal with their armies. So currently, that was what he was doing during the night. Eventually, he fell asleep and when he did, he had strange dream. There were very confusing and very fast flashes. He saw flashes of warfare and a lot of death. He then saw Adria and the Ori armies going against the

SG-C teams with SG-1 in the front. He wondered why he wasn't there but in the last flash, he saw himself but he was on fire. However, he didn't seem in pain, instead, he seemed maniacal. The last flash that he saw was of Adria, laughing. Right then, he jolted awake breathing heavily and sweating perfusily. He was confused and didn't know what to think.

The next morning SG-1 had their normal daily briefing. Daniel was still trying to cope from his dream that was just as confusing awake than asleep. They were going over recent Ori activity at the moment but Daniel was still distracted. As they were discussing, the normal sound of the gate activating roused them. This particular gate activation got their attention because according to Landry there were no teams off world. They all thus got up and made their way to the control room. Once they got there, the iris was already closed for the unscheduled off world activations so they waited to see what would happen. When nothing occurred, they wondered why. After another moment, the gate shut down and everyone looked at each other.

"What was that?" Vala asked.

"Malfunction?" Landry asked as he looked at Sam who was the one who knew the most about the stargate. After he asked that, Sam went to go check the gate computer but everything seemed to check out.

"No, everything's fine," she replied as she looked to them.

"Well, keep an eye on it and tell me if anything like this happens again," Landry replied, to the technician Walter, who acknowledged him. They all then knew they had to get back to the briefing. So, they headed back to the briefing room but when they got there, to their shock and horror, as they entered, they saw, sitting in the General's chair, Adria. Seeing her made them all pause and even take a step back. She saw their reaction and smiled.

"Hello again," she said, with the grin never leaving her face. At first, no one could speak but eventually they found their voices.

"How are you here?" Vala asked and Adria stared at her.

"Well, actually, a lot has happened since we last saw each other, you remember that, when you all tried to kill me. Don't worry," she said, noticing their faces, "I'm over it. I'm more powerful now than even I could have imagined. In the end, it was good that you destroyed the Ori because now I have all their power." As she finished, they wondered why she would admit to all of this. They just figured that it was because she didn't have anything to lose anymore. When she didn't say why she was here, Daniel looked to her he saw that she was looking particularly at him. He saw this and decided to speak up himself.

"What do you want?" he asked and she grinned at him, staring him in the eyes. After a moment of locking eyes at one another she spoke up, mainly to him.

"I have been given a sort of reprieve from the Ancients to come here and give up all an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Landry asked.

"The kind that says that I am willing to take my entire army and leave this galaxy." With that said, they could all be clearly shocked and taken back. There was then one of the longest pauses in history as they all processed.

"Why in the world would you make an offer like that?" Sam asked, obviously skeptical.

"Well, I'll explain . . . but only to Daniel," she said and everyone looked to Daniel but he was glaring at Adria.

"No," Landry stated, "tell us now."

"How about not . . . after all, I could just not tell you anything or better yet, not do anything . . . " she began.

"It's okay," Daniel said interrupting her, "I'll talk to her." Landry looked to him and he looked serious and so he reluctantly agreed. So, slowly, Adria got up and sauntered past them all. When she passed Vala she grinned slyly to which Vala just stared challenging at her. When she was all the way passed her, Daniel took one look at them all before he followed her. They walked to Daniel's office and the door shut. When they were in there Adria turned to Daniel.

"Alone at last," she said, giving Daniel a grin that made him feel uncomfortable.

As they spoke, Landry and the rest of SG-1 went and watched the monitors that were on in Daniel's office. They could see them but for some reason, probably Adria, they couldn't hear what they were talking about. So, all they could do was watch.

After a few moments of stare down, Daniel decided to break the ice.

"For starters, I don't believe you," he said and Adria laughed a little.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm not lying, I will leave and take my army, but there is a catch and I can tell you right now, you're probably not going to like it."

"Just tell me," Daniel said and they locked eyes.

As SG-1 and Landry watched, Adria had her face turned away but Daniel's face was clear to them. Adria was speaking and whatever she said seemed to give Daniel a look of utter shock with a hint of anger. He pointed angrily at her just then and said something again that they couldn't hear. He seemed to get angrier but he just turned and put his hands flat on his desk and looked angrily in front of him. After saying something, she seemed to be looked at him genuinely but he was still angry. She then stepped back and neither one said anything for a few moments. Than, Daniel seemed to take a deep breath and turned to look straight at the camera that he knew was watching. He seemed to stare right at them but this time, instead of being angry he seemed troubled and lost. That look made them all feel like something horrible was going to happen. Vala herself, couldn't help but have a deep shiver going all the way up her spine.

Adria stayed for a little while longer before she walked out of Daniel's office with him. They walked, guarded, to the gate room where the gate had already activated. They weren't surprised that it happened because it was most likely Adria. When she entered, she walked right up the ramp to the gate. Before entering she turned back to Daniel while everyone else was still in the observation deck, watching and listening.

"I'll await your answer on Kheb," she said just before she turned and walked out.

After Adria was gone, Daniel stayed at the gate for awhile before he took a deep breath, stuck his hands in his pockets and left. He came to the observation room and he didn't look well. He looked as if he were some place else and so they waited until he told them what he and Adria had talked about.

"What happened Daniel?" Vala asked, getting impatient finally.

"Well, first things first, she's telling the truth, she will leave this galaxy."

"How do we know for certain?" Teal'c asked.

"She told me again that the Ori are dead and she has inherited all of their power. Due to that fact, she is content with the power she has and has no need for more."

"Or so she says," Mitchell replied.

"What are her terms, I'm assuming that she asked for something," Sam replied. They knew that Sam was right, she wouldn't make a claim like this without wanting something in return.

"Her terms are that the planets that have already been converted stay as they are. The Priors and soldiers will stay on those planets to hold order. They are instructed not to leave their said planets and we won't have to worry about them conquering others."

"She'll do all that, I still don't believe it and I can't believe you do," Vala replied.

"Well, I do, she's uh, very convincing."

"What could she have possibly said to convince you that she's telling the truth?" Sam asked and at that Daniel took a very long pause.

"She asked for something that she wouldn't have ask for if she wasn't telling the truth," he stated and they all seemed afraid to ask because they knew whatever Adria could ask for wasn't good. When no one asked, Vala decided she should do it. She knew that whatever it was it would be particularly her fault because despite Adria being ascended, Vala was still her mother.

"What does she want?" Vala finally asked, very slowly and carefully to which Daniel took another deep breath.

"In order for her to agree to all of this, she asked for one thing, Adria has asked that when she leaves this galaxy, that I go with her and I've agreed." Once that was out in the open, everyone kept quite and couldn't speak. Then, all of a sudden, they all spoke at once.

"Absolutely not," Landry stated.

"No way," Mitchell replied.

"Are you crazy," Sam replied. They all said their two cents except for Vala and Teal'c. They stayed silent, as did Daniel. After the small burst, Daniel decided it was time to speak up.

"Listen, we've been waiting for this, with things this way, there's no fighting, we win, they leave, no one else has to die."

"But what about you?" Vala asked and she and Daniel locked eyes.

"I can't go along with this Dr. Jackson, you're too valuable to this program to lose," Landry replied.

"Look, I know the real reason you don't want this to happen but in the end this isn't about what anyone wants, this has to be done and in the end, it is my decision which has already been made." They all would have argued more but they knew that they wouldn't be able to say anything that would convince him otherwise. He was a civilian after all and they couldn't stop him.

Later, no matter how much they again tried to convince him, Daniel wouldn't budge. They all went individually to talk to him because they thought that divide and conquer would be the best way to go about it. Even though they weren't able to convince him to stay he did ask Sam to tell O'Neill what was happening. She just looked at him and nodded. After some time, he was ready to go and so was the team.

"So what happens now?" Landry asked.

"I go to Kheb and give her my answer and then I don't know."

"You mean 'we' go to Kheb," Vala interjected.

"No, Adria was specific about that, it's just me."

"You shouldn't do that, she could . . . ." Sam began but Daniel cut her off.

"She can't do anything in this galaxy with her powers without the Ancients interfering and you should all know that by now." With that said, Daniel just looked to Landry who just shook his head but then turned to the control room.

"Do it," he said and Walter dialed the gate which came to life in its giant kawoosh. When it was open, Daniel took one last look at everyone before going up the ramp. Just before he went through, he turned back to look at everyone.

"I will come back, this is just to give her an answer," he said giving them a small smile before entering the vortex.

Daniel remembered the last time he had been on Kheb. This was where he had met his mentor and friend Oma Desala. She had taught him how to ascend and had given him so much that he could have never repaid her for. She was gone now, fighting the ascended being Anubis who she had also helped ascend, albeit unknowingly. There were times when he thought about her and he also thought about the rest of the Ancients. Those weren't pleasant thoughts because his relationship with the others was never a good one. Now, being on Kheb, he had an entirely different feeling being here. It was as if this place had changed. He knew Adria was here and that was probably why he felt so off. When he finally reached the small temple that was the only structure on the planet he saw her waiting there. She was in front with her back to him, smelling some flowers. That whole scene was extremely odd and caused a part of him to get extremely angry. He was confused as to where it came from but he disregarded it. She then turned around, saw him and smiled.

"You came," she said.

"You knew I would," he replied, without much emotion.

"I'm assuming they all know now?"

"Yes," he replied after a long pause. Adria just seemed amused by that.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them everything, did you?"

"If they knew they would never had let me come here, they'd try to stop it, stop you."

"And you don't want that."

"No, but don't think I want this either, I'll never want this." Daniel seethed that last part but that just seemed to make Adria even more amused.

"I guess it doesn't matter," she replied, "I suppose you'll want a proper goodbye and get some things together." As she spoke, she seemed so amused with herself. That just caused Daniel's anger to flare again but he suppressed it again.

"This doesn't mean anything," he said.

"Maybe not but you'll still do it, the greater good at risk and all. I have to say Daniel you do have a good . . . what is it, soul." With that, Daniel just glared at her but he knew that this choice was now out of his hands.

When Daniel and Adria got back to the gate, Daniel was a little shocked to see Ori soldiers there including Vala's husband Tomin. He looked at Daniel for only a moment before looking away.

"Shall we do this?" Adria asked and Daniel activated the Stargate.

When the gate opened on the other side, SG-1 got a message from Daniel that he was ready to come back. He also told them who was coming with him and so Landry ordered more guards into the gate room. When everyone was ready, they opened the iris. When Daniel and Adria walked in with Ori soldiers, including Tomin, the guards held up their guns at them. Landry ordered them to stand down and wait. Adria looked around and then to Daniel.

"You have five minutes," she said and he glared at her before stalking off the platform. He walked past everyone and SG-1 glared at Adria before following him.

Daniel entered his office and just looked around. The rest of SG-1 stood outside and watched him look around.

"I'm actually going to miss this place," he said.

"Daniel, I'm saying this again, you don't have to do this, we can still win without you doing this," Vala replied and he turned to them, particularly Vala.

"This is our best bet, you know an all out war would be costly, look what we've already lost, it's not worth it when we can end this all right now, no blood shed."

"But what about you, you're part of our team, you can't just leave," Mitchell replied.

"We all know what it's like to do things for the greater good and this is what I have to do, so just let me do it." They all knew that, that was it, all they could say.

"So, we just say goodbye and that's it?"Vala asked.

"That's it," Daniel replied and moments of silence passed before Sam took the initiative and hugged him.

"This isn't going to be a goodbye,"she said and then released him.

"Not if I can help it," he said, giving them all a small smile.

"It was an honor working with you Dr. Jackson, let's just hope that it's not the last time," Mitchell replied and they shook hands before embracing. Teal'c was next and he walked up to him.

"You are more than just a friend to me, you are my brother Daniel Jackson," he said and they shared a look before embracing one another. After that, Daniel turned to Vala who didn't even try to hid her anger.

"Vala?" he asked.

"It's my fault," she said, "she is my daughter, I brought her into this world and now you're paying for it."

"You're wrong, nothing about this is your fault, if it's anyone's, it's the Ori's but we deal the cards we're dealt and I have, but in no way would I blame you." As he spoke, he got closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"So, it's blame the Ori defense," she said.

"Isn't it always," he said and they both smiled. They then shared a long look before Daniel knew it was time for him to go. All they needed was a giant ringing clock to harbor the coming doom.

"I should go," he said and they all knew it was time. After Daniel did his last things to leave, they headed back to the gate room. When they arrived, they saw that Adria hadn't moved. They came in and Adria smiled maliciously.

"Are you ready, finally?"

"Yes, I'm ready," he said back and then he took one last look at everyone before walking up the ramp. Once he got up to her, he glared at her and then walked through the activated gate. When he was gone, Adria nodded to Tomin and the others who followed Daniel out. Tomin, however, looked at Vala as if to say sorry and then he left.

"Why are you doing this Adria?" Vala asked.

"Because I can," she replied and then took a deep breath, "okay, listen, if you look in your computer, you'll find a new address in there, that address will lead you all to a planet where we will be holding a little ritual before we leave this galaxy."

"What kind of ritual?" Sam asked.

"A little thing for Daniel, something to ensure his loyalty to me and don't worry, he won't get hurt."

"Why would you want us there?" Vala asked.

"Well, I want you there so that when he promises to spend his eternity with me, you'll be there, to see what you've lost." With that, she wasted no time in turning around and leaving. After the gate shut down, they all seemed to look at Vala who didn't take her eyes off of where Adria used to stand.

Daniel stood in front of a mirror looking at himself while attendants helped him look more like an Ori worshiper. He had on a blue suit with the Ori symbol on it. He had worn something like this before when he had been a prisoner of the Ori, like he was yet again. The only thing different about this suit was the placement of the words on it. Under the Ori symbol on the front of his outfit was the word "Oriki" which he didn't recognize. He figured it was like Orici in its symbolism but he didn't know what it really meant. He would have thought more about it but he had other things on his mind at the moment. As the attendants worked, Adria came in and she looked smug. After a second, everything finished and the attendants stood off to the side in reverence toward Adria, heads bowed. Daniel didn't take his eyes off his image in the mirror.

"Are you ready, it's time."

"I'm ready," Daniel finally said, after a very deep breath.

SG-1 didn't know what to expect when they stepped though the gate. What they didn't expect to see was an empty village. They had done research on the planet and found out that it was an Ori stronghold. It was one of the planets easily converted to Origin in the first days of an Ori's arrival. They looked around and initially saw no one. Then, a lone individual came running towards some of the larger structures. As he ran past them, they got his attention and he seemed taken back by their appearance.

"Uh, hello, I'm Lt. Cornel Cameron Mitchell," he said as he came forward.

"I am Mavis," the man replied.

"Where are you hurrying off to?" Sam asked.

"I'm late," he said.

"For what?" Teal'c asked.

"It's a great day for the followers of Origin, the ascended Orici is here and our planet has been chosen to usher in a new age," Mavis replied and he seemed very exciting.

"That's all you know?" Vala asked and the follower seemed a bit confused.

"That is all we need to know, they are the words directly from the Orici, she speaks only the truth." With that, he seemed to realize that he was getting later and so he excused himself and ran. SG-1 looked to one another before following.

Daniel knew what to do and so he waited. He wasn't alone either because he was surrounded by a few Ori soldiers and one Prior. He had to wait until after Adria's speech before he would be escorted to the front, to her side. When there was a burst of applause he knew that she must be done and so it was time. The Prior went first with him following and soldiers at all sides and behind him. He walked with them to the front and as he did so, he noticed the groups of people on both sides looking at him. They looked at him as if they were looking at Adria and that unsettled him. When they reached the front, and Adria, the Prior went passed her and stood to look out over everyone. The Ori soldiers took positions on two sides, some on his and others on Adria's. Things were silent as Adria and Daniel stood facing each other as the Prior began to speak.

"Today is the day, we are about to welcome a new era, the power of the Ori will live today, on forever," the Prior began. He then turned to Daniel who knew what was coming and what to do, "here is now, the time of choices, of acceptance, with acceptance comes privilege, do you Daniel Jackson, accept your responsibility to the Ori and do you devote yourself to its cause with your entire being?" After the Prior asked that, Daniel looked at Adria who looked back at, smiling a small grin. He was just about to answer when his eye was caught by movement passed Adria. He looked and saw that SG-1 had somehow snuck in and were staring at him from afar. He stared at them for only a moment before looking back to Adria whom he knew was fully aware of SG-1's presence. Once they locked eyes, he spoke up so that everyone could hear.

"Yes, I do," he said and he didn't have to look back at SG-1 to know what they looked like. After a nod from the Prior, he looked to Adria.

"Then let it be done," he said and as Daniel and Adria still stared at one another, Adria took her hands and cupped them over Daniel's wrists. She then closed her eyes and so did Daniel. After a moment, a small bright light emanated from Adria's hands. SG-1 saw that on his wrists there were thick golden bands. Daniel didn't look at them but he knew they were there. After it was finished, they both turned towards the crowd.

"Welcome to our new beginning," the Prior said and the room burst into thunderous applause. Daniel stood there looking out over everyone and his stomach churned. He couldn't look at SG-1 because he knew that now there was no going back, ever.

Everyone slowly dispersed after the ceremony and Adria went to get the ship ready that would take them back to the Ori galaxy. Daniel waited in a separate room and he wasn't surprised that he wasn't being guarded. He didn't find it surprising because he figured that Adria wasn't worried he would leave, he couldn't, not anymore. He was staring at nothing in particular when he heard a small noise and when he turned around, there was Vala. They both stopped short and stared at one another.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"I just . . ." she began and she was obviously trying to hold back deep emotion, " . . .please don't go."

"I have to, especially now."

"No, you don't have to, we can find a way out of this."

"I can't," he said, painfully and she seemed to get a little angry.

"Is this really what you want because it looks like you're giving up, I thought I knew you better than that." This time it was Daniel's turn to get angry.

"You think that I want this!"he yelled, "I wish there was another way, but there isn't, people are dying and if I can save them, I have to." He then calmed down and took a deep breath.

"So, it's your sowl for everybody else, is that it?" she asked as one tear rolled down her cheek. Seeing this, he walked up closer to her and put her hands on the sides of her face.

"Sometimes, to do the right thing, we have to give up what we want the most, no matter how much it hurts." He looked straight into her eyes just then and she in his and they held it for a moment. After a second, a sound came from outside the door and he knew that he had to go. They both seemed to tense up just then and Daniel stood up straight.

"I have to go," he said as he made his way towards the door. Just before he left, he turned back towards her.

"You know, I don't know what it is but something tells me that it could've been you." Once he said that, she couldn't help it anymore, tears began to flow openly. They kept coming just as Daniel walked out.

Daniel left the room and once he did, soldiers came to follow him out. He walked until he saw Adria standing on some rings that had been dropped by an Ori cruiser. He knew that an Ori ship was waiting above the planet ready to take them through the Supergate. He wasted no time in walking right up to Adria and standing by her side. He showed no emotion knowing that if he did it would only give Adria pleasure. Adria knew what he was trying to do and so she just smiled.

"Don't worry Daniel, you'll get used to being with me," she said, very smugly, but he didn't answer. He just looked ahead and waited. Some soldiers stepped on and just before the rings activated, in Daniel's line of sight, he saw SG-1 watching them. Adria noticed them too and looked from Daniel to them with a hint of a grin on her face. Daniel just looked to Vala right in the eye but it didn't last long before the rings enveloped them. The bright light appeared and they were gone.

As the Ori ship got closer to the event horizon of the Supergate, Daniel watched from the bridge. Adria was standing next to the control chair that was being operated by a Prior. Daniel didn't bother to look at her, he just stared out the large window.

SG-1 stood on the bridge and watched helplessly as the Ori ship got close to the event horizon. Vala was watching when her head began to ache a bit. All of a sudden, she heard Adria's voice in her head.

"My dear Vala, can you hear me?"

"Adria?" Vala asked aloud and they all looked to her.

"What?" Mitchell asked, but Vala held up her hand to silence him which he did.

"What do you want Adria?" she seethed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my mother, is that so bad," there was then a pause, "okay, listen, I also wanted to give you a parting gift, just something you didn't know you've lost," she replied. Just after she said that Vala really lost her balance when her mind was filled with memories. They were things that she didn't remember doing. She knew from Teal'c that they had spent 50 years on the Odyssey but when they repaired the time line everything went back to normal. As all the memories began to unfold and she finally understood everything she could hardly keep her breath. It wasn't just the memories that made her catch her breath, it was the emotions of what had happened between her and Daniel. Feeling all that again made he feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She nearly fell but she was caught by Mitchell and Sam who had run to her. As she was being supported by them she looked to Teal'c who stared back at her in his own way. From her look, he knew now that she knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, eyes full of emotion.

"I'm sorry," was all he said and she knew that, that was it. After a second, she got up, to the confused crew.

"Quick, you have to stop them," she said but everyone just looked at her oddly.

"Vala, we can't," Sam said.

"No, we have to, it, we can't let them, hail them, I need to speak with Daniel," she said, getting agitated.

"We can't, they won't let us," the communications officer replied. When Vala knew it was hopeless, she looked frantically at where the Ori ship was now entering the Supergate.

"No," she whispered as she looked out the view screen.

As the Ori ship began its ascent into the open vortex Adria looked to Daniel who stood facing away from her. She didn't need to see his face to know the look he had. She could also now sense his emotions, if only a few of them. The emotions that he was projecting just made her enjoy the moment. It also helped that she was also sensing the pain her mother was going through at that moment because of her little show and tell. Right before she entered the gate the smile on her face got bigger.

"So it begins," she said to herself, the smile never leaving her face.

_**Two years later . . . . . **_

The Stargate closed and SG-1 walked down the ramp. General Landry was waiting for them as they came down.

"How did it go?" he asked as Vala just walked passed him not saying anything. She was in her usual mood and so they weren't surprised. As she left, somberly, the others went up to the general.

"It went well, we've managed to get the inhabitants a new drainage system and they're up and running," Sam explained.

"Good, take a few hours and we'll debrief later," he replied and they nodded to him before they left.

Vala went immediately to her room and began to take her uniform off. Although, when she was right in the middle, she stopped and began to think. As her thoughts went through her head, she couldn't hold back her emotions and she burst into tears. She cried for quite some time until she heard a knock on the door. She quickly straightened up and cleaned her face up.

"Come in," she said and the door opened to reveal Sam come in. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"How are you?" she asked. Everyone had been asking her this question for the two whole years she had been in her own world. She had pushed everyone away and endured her suffering alone. She could tell they were trying to be supportive but after two years they were beginning to wear down. When she didn't answer, Sam seemed to get frustrated.

"You know Vala, you're not the only one grieving here, you think you're the only person who's ever lost someone. I knew Daniel a lot longer than you did and it hurts but you have to move on from this."

"I can't," Vala said, not really feeling anything at the moment, "I wish I could, but I can't, it hurts too much. These memories that I have . . .. " she then trailed off and they both seemed to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied, "Daniel leaving, it pains all of us and I can't imagine what you're going through. You do know though, we do have a way for you to forget."

"No, you don't understand Sam, these memories, they're the only reason I get up anymore. I just wish we could fix this."

"Me too," Sam said, "me too." After that, there was just silence.

Another day was just another planet for SG-1 to explore. Although, unlike others, this one was uninhabited. While they were searching for life, they came upon a deserted village. From what they saw, they knew that this kind of desertion could only come from the work of the Ori. After searching the buildings and finding nothing, they decided to head back to the gate. Just as they reached it, they stopped in their tracks. Right in front of the DHD was none other than Morgan Le Fay. Morgan was an ascended Ancient who had helped them as much as the Others would allow her to. As they all stared at one another, no one knew what to say. After a few moments, it was Morgan who decided to speak.

"I suppose I should start by saying I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry about what I think you're sorry about than you're two years too late," Vala snapped and Morgan seemed to contemplate before answering again.

"That's not just it, I would have come when it happened but I was stopped, I don't know what's happened but I can finally act now, it seems we underestimated her power."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked and Morgan got ready for her explanation.

"Two years ago, when Adria entered this galaxy, she did so without our permission, it appeared, she was too strong, drawing on all the strength of her followers. Doing this, she was able to keep us at bay until she got what she came for."

"Daniel," Vala replied and Morgan nodded.

"We tried to stop her but we couldn't and she got out before we were able to break through."

"Why would she go through so much just for Daniel?" Sam asked and Morgan started to look extremely guilty.

"I have to make something very clear, I did not know about it, if I did, I would have protected him but the others kept it from me too probably for that reason."

"What?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

"It was Oma, you see, when Daniel became human again after his ascension, she did something to him. We guess that she wanted him to be able to contribute to the world more than he could have before. Also, at least, I think, Oma cared about Daniel, a lot more than she was supposed to and so she gave him something, something he wasn't supposed to have but now does."

"Of what do you speak?" Teal'c asked.

"Essentially, she gave him ascended powers that he could use as long as his body can adapt to them. We think that she had been planning this for quite some time probably since she met him, we don't really know."

"Hold on, if he had all these powers why didn't we notice?" Mitchell asked.

"They're locked in his subconscious and would only show if he knew they were there or on instinct if he were ever in a situation where he would need them."

"And I'm guessing that the Ancients thought they would be safe if they didn't make him aware of them which is probably why they didn't tell you. If he knew he would learn to use them and they wouldn't be able to do anything to him because he's human," Sam explained.

"Yes, that was my conclusion as well."

"So, what does that mean for Daniel?" Vala asked and Morgan seemed very grim.

"That means that if she went through the trouble of coming to get him, she knows what he can do and will do whatever she needs to, to control that power."

"And if she does?" Teal'c asked.

"If she does and is able to add his power to her own, they would be powerful enough to destroy us all." This time, it was SG-1's turn to look grim and extremely worried.

After what Morgan told them, they went back to the SGC to inform General Landry. He listened intently to the story and what they wanted to do in response. With this new knowledge they knew now that Adria must just be bidding her time. Once the Ancients were destroyed she could come back to this galaxy and use her ascended powers to take over. They couldn't let that happen and General Landry knew that. So, they told Landry that they wanted to take the Odyssey to the Ori galaxy through the Supergate and see where Daniel was. Once it was purposed, it was discussed because they knew that they would essentially be going into enemy territory with no idea what could happen to them. However, they did have the Odyssey and the Asgard technology on their side. Also, they told Landry that they would have some, if limited, help from Morgan. With this knowledge, everything was considered and after much debate and planning, SG-1 was given authorization to go.

After getting everything together they needed, they boarded the Odyssey to make their way to the Supergate. When they were just outside of it, SG-1 stood on the bridge looking into it. They knew that if they had any doubts they should stop now. They all just looked to one another and nodded in silent agreement. Mitchell then looked to the commander.

"Let's go," he said and with orders, the Odyssey entered the giant gate.

According to Morgan, Adria had her home on Celestis, the city of the Ori. Vala filled them in on what she knew of it and so did Morgan. They knew the coordinates and so went straight there. They made sure they were cloaked when they arrived at the planet. They made sure to keep at a safe distance because the planet was guarded by three Ori warships. They waited to see what would happen because they would have to lower their shields and decloak to be able to get down to the planet. After watching them for some time, they were able to have their schedules down. When the ships switched shifts they had a limited window of opportunity which they used. When they beamed down, they were a few miles from the city. They had scanned the planet for life signs and found that most of them were in the city itself. There was a town but it was quite a ways away and so there was no one around. Knowing this, they made their way to the city and it was nightfall by the time they arrived. When they were in, Vala led them through the hallways to the main room that was empty at the moment. On their way there, they had to dodge a few patrols but no major calls. They arrived and opened the large doors to get inside. The plan was to wait there because according to Morgan there were assemblies every night. As they opened the doors, the last thing they expected to see was a dozen Ori soldiers with their weapons pointed at them. Right in the middle of the guns was Adria and they all stopped in their tracks.

"What, don't forget that this is my galaxy, I have all the power here," she said, grinning maliciously.

Later, after being disarmed, they were sent to a sort of arena. It reminded SG-1 of the Roman Colosseum where gladiators used to fight. As they were herded in, they looked around and saw that on the observation deck there was Adria along with a hooded Prior whose face they couldn't see.

"Hello mother," Adria said.

"You know I didn't actually think you'd ever come here, I thought you'd be smarter than that," she said down to them.

"Where's Daniel Adria?" Vala asked.

"He's around here somewhere," she said and they got annoyed.

"We don't want any of your games, just tell us, where is he?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't worry about Daniel, you should be worried about yourselves, seeing as how you'll all be executed, except for you mother, for you, I have something special in mind." After saying that, she whipped around and left. The hooded Prior lingered for a moment staring down at them before following Adria out. The team was thus left pondering Adria's lingering words. They were later moved to a jail cell where they were told that they would be left until their executions. When even the guards left the room they immediately went to work trying to find a way out. However, that seemed better said than done.

"We're getting nowhere," Mitchell said.

"Every cell has its weak points, we just need to find them," Teal'c stated.

"The problem is, finding them," Sam replied but they couldn't say more because they heard the door to their cell open and they all went to the bars to see who was coming. They saw two guards come in with the hooded Prior.

"Whatever you're here to say or do, save it and just leave us in peace," Vala snapped and the individual then turned to the guards at his sides. They looked to him and it seemed like an unspoken word passed between them and they left. When they were gone, he slowly took his hands up to his hood and let it down. When he did, the person underneath the hood was Daniel Jackson.

"Daniel?" Vala asked, stunned. He looked to her and they saw that he looked pretty much the same except he looked tired.

"Daniel, how are you?" Sam asked, concerned.

"You shouldn't have come," he finally said.

"Daniel, we found out some things that you should know, things that Adria didn't tell us about," Vala replied and Daniel sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, Daniel, it's a big deal, she's trying to use you to destroy the Ancients so she can take over. If you let us out of here we can all leave, you don't have to stay," Mitchell explained.

"I'm sorry, I can't free you."

"Why not?" Teal'c asked but before he could answer someone else did.

"Because he knows that I would never let that happen," Adria's voice replied and they all looked to her as she walked in. Daniel saw her and stepped back a little ways. She came in and stood in front of them.

"You know, I knew he'd come to see you even after these long two years, he still thinks of you," she said looking at Daniel who had his eyes averted the whole time.

"Why are you here Adria, I thought you said all you had to say?" Vala said.

"Well, like I said, I knew he'd come here and I'd hate it if someone did something stupid, like try to escape." Everyone just got her dirty looks. After a moment she must have decided it was time to go because she turned but not before looking at Daniel.

"You coming?" she asked and he looked to them for one more time.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking guilty but walking ahead of Adria. Once they were out the door, however, they each stared at each other in the eyes. They looked very serious but deeper in their eyes, there was a look of something far more sinister.

Hours passed and day went into night with no sign of help. They didn't know what to do and Daniel hadn't shown his face again. They could hear preparations for their executions taking place. Apparently, there was a fire being prepared just for them. They started to get worried because they had no way out no matter how hard they tried. Not one of them could sleep, they were all trying to still find a way out. It was near the middle of the night when they heard their cell door actually unlock. They thought that it was another security check but instead, they saw Daniel dressed in a normal blue Ori suit. When he came in he seemed out of breath. He then went over to them to unlock the door. When he opened the door they looked at him confused.

"You didn't actually think that I would leave you all here to die did you?" he said and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course, we didn't doubt you," Mitchell said, but he didn't say it very convincingly.

"Daniel, I have to talk to you," Vala said, impatiently, as she got out of the cell.

"Not right now, we don't have much time, Adria is on the ascended plane doing what she does and the guards are switching shifts, you all have to get out of here."

"You have to come with us too," Vala replied and Daniel paused.

"How did you get here?" Mitchell asked, not wanting to waste time.

"I know a back way out of here, look, here's a radio you can use to contact the Odyssey, tell them to go back through the Supergate and don't come back. The only problem is that your subspace communicators won't work because Adria's still blocking them but I can get you all through the stargate here that we use to send Priors through to the Milky Way. I know the access codes so we have to leave now." After he explained, Vala was about to interject but Mitchell stopped her.

"Okay, we should go then," he said and they all reluctantly agreed.

It took some time but they managed to make it to the gate. The only things they had to worry about were the patrols but Daniel led them through it all safely. Soon enough, they were at the gate. As they reached the DHD Daniel opened up the base to reveal a ZPM. He pushed some buttons and it turned on. The crystal on the head DHD lit up a little and Daniel closed the base.

"It's ready," he said as he began to dial. Just as he finished, the gate activated and the giant kawoosh emanated from it. Unfortunally, the noise alerted a patrol that was close and they came running. As they saw them coming, they had to rush towards the gate. Daniel had also got them a way to transmit their signal through the gate to the SGC. When they knew it got through, they started towards the open wormhole. By the time they did, the patrol was almost on them.

"Daniel, you have to come with us," Vala said as she tried to lead him towards the gate.

"I can't," he said.

"Yes, you can," she replied as the patrol got closer. They were arguing about it when one of the members of the patrol aimed at Vala. Daniel saw this and reacted quickly.

"No!" he yelled as the shot was fired. Just in time, he got in front of her and took the blast right in his lower abdomen. He began to go down but was caught by Mitchell.

"Too late to argue, let's go," Mitchell replied and he and Teal'c both supported Daniel and carried him through the Stargate.

Once the gate closed on the other end, Landry was there to see them enter. When he saw Daniel and saw that he was injured, he called for the medics. They came in and went immediately over. They managed to get him on a gurney and got him to the infirmary with SG-1 and Landry following. When they tried to help him he just pushed them away.

"Don't!" he yelled.

"Daniel, they're trying to help you," Vala replied.

"I don't need their help, move," he said and everyone got back. When they did, Daniel ripped open his clothes where the wound was. It was bleeding profusely and they watched him concentrate. As they did, the wound began to heal, rather quickly. It then stopped and Daniel breathed deeply.

"There, now, I'm fine," he said and they all just looked at each other, wondering what else he could do.

They kept Daniel in the infirmary with guards posted and SG-1 sitting with him. They were all waiting for him to talk about what happened to him but he was hesitant.

"You all have to understand there are things that happened that I'd rather not say," he replied and Daniel actually laughed a little ". . . . I guess I should start from the beginning then," he said as he took a deep breath and reminisced.

_Two years ago . . . .._

The vortex of the Supergate closed and Daniel turned back to Adria who was smiling.

"So much work to do, so little time," she said and Daniel felt sick.

Daniel and Adria were transported to the Celestis planet. Once there, Daniel was escorted to the cells below the planet. Once he was inside the door was shut and the guards left. Adria stayed and looked at him through the bars.

"I know this isn't the accommodations you're used to but you'll get used to them."

"What is this?"

"Phase one in your training, you know, I believe you're not totally committed to my cause and so you'll stay in here for a little while. Once you change your mind and I'll know it, you'll be able to get out but I'm guessing it may take awhile." With that, she turned and left. Daniel watched her go and when he was alone, he just stood there wishing that he was anywhere else. He didn't know how long he was there. He lost track of time probably due to the fact he had gone without food or water for days. All along, he thought of what he would be doing if he were on Earth with SG-1. His friends were never far from his mind and that got him through the harder days. Finally, after days without contact some guards arrived. They opened the door and looked down at him.

"Our sovereign wishes to see you," one of them said as the others came and hoisted him to his feet. They had to practically carry him out of the cell and into the main meeting hall. They dropped him there, alone and then left the room. A second later the flame symbol came alive and Adria came out of it. She walked right up to him and began to circle him.

"It's been a week, how are you feeling?"

"A week, I didn't think I could last long."

"Well, maybe you're a lot stronger than you think, that, or maybe I helped you a little, who knows?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"My reasons."

"So was that all you are going to do, I thought I knew you could do better than that, well, as far as your torture skills go."

"Is that what you think I'm doing, oh Daniel, that couldn't be furthest from the truth, in actuality, I'm trying to teach you something." This time, it was Daniel's turn to be amused.

"What could you possibly be teaching me?" he asked just as she looked to him and heard someone enter. When he looked behind him, he saw two lower level Priors enter. One of them was the first Prior he had ever met in this galaxy. They came in and seemed to surround him. It was then that his apprehension began to rise. When they were in place, Adria stepped back and as she did so, Daniel could feel them enclosing him. He watched them do this and as they did, they seemed to be concentrating hard on him. As they did, it was as if his mind began being bombarded with pressure. His head felt as if it were going to explode which caused him to grab it in pain. As the pain got worse, he couldn't help it, he began to feel intense anger. As it began to boil to the surface Adria began to feel it too. She then looked closer at him and at his manacles where the large jewel on top glowed bright red. It only did this for a second then it faded. When it did, Adria seemed satisfied.

"Okay you can stop now," she said and then the pressure on his mind faded. He then took some slow ragged breaths as he pulled himself together. He shared a look with Adria but she just smiled down at him. His anger was exactly what she needed.

After that, it seemed Adria wasn't satisfied with that type of torture. Next, she decided to try something new. One torture was just followed by another more brutal one and after each one the Doci and the Priors would try their hand at him. He knew that they were trying to break him and at first it was easy for him to resist. However, as more time passed it was becoming harder and harder for him. He was letting his barriers fall and his anger was coming to a boil. When he finally had, had enough it was during yet another, possibly the worst torture. There was a place on this planet where there was a desert and when the sun was high in the sky the temperature could get into the hundreds. That was where he was dragged to, to see a giant beam that looked a lot like a hangman's pole right in the middle of the scorching heat. Like he expected, he was brought right to it. His hands were bound and then he was hoisted up and there he hung. This time he believed that it was longer than a week. His arms began to ache immediately and the sweat began to gleam off him like water. The days were long, a lot longer than they should have been, probably another Adria surprise. Again, as more time passed, he didn't know how he survived. He thought that maybe Adria was sustaining him as she had claimed. As he hung there his thoughts of home came back to him. He remembered the good times that they had, had. Those memories flew over him really slowly and he actually smiled a little to himself. As more time passed, some people came by and saw him. He saw some had pity in their eyes but they kept moving. They probably just figured that he had done offense to the Ori and so that was why they moved on. More time passed and he felt like he should have died but he didn't. When finally the soldiers came to take him down to Adria and the Priors, he was the weakest that he had ever been. He knew what was coming and he knew that he wanted to fight back but wondered if he could. His frustration over his ineptitude led to his anger rising again. He tried to keep it in check, that was until the Priors actually started. As things got worse and worse, he finally couldn't take it anymore. When one of the Priors came at him again, his anger burst forward, his wrist bands glowed and all of a sudden a telekinetic blast flew from him and hit the Prior with vehement force.

"Stop!" he yelled angrily as he did so and when the blast hit the Prior, he flew backwards into the opposite wall. The blast was so ferocious that when he hit the wall they all heard a crack. When they did, the Prior fell down and they knew he was dead. As fast as it came, his anger subsided and he was left with the realization of what he had just done. He looked at Adria and she couldn't have looked happier than she did at that moment.

"Congratulations Daniel, you've just completed Phase One," she said and all he could feel was completely helpless.

After that day, Adria stopped with the long torture sessions. Instead, he was actually able to walk free, at least, as free as he could be seeing as how he was surrounded by a city of Priors, the Doci, soldiers and Followers. All eyes were on him all the time even though they didn't seem like they were. The room he had been given was right in the middle of Celestis and there were guards doing patrols every day and night. Adria also kept a close tab on him, checking in with him every so often. She was beginning to get too nice when dealing with him. He always treated her the same, keeping his distance. That didn't phase her but she kept trying to get closer to him. After a few months Daniel was still a bit distant and so Adria showed up more, popping in as she did.

"Another day Daniel," she said.

"Another day," he replied.

"How would you like to go out today?"

"Where to?"

"You'll see," she said and then she held out her hand. He looked at it and then at her.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. Her holding out her hand was as if her asking him to grab air. When someone ascended, they were energy and had no physical body to grab. So, taking her hand would be impossible.

"Oh, this isn't a joke, take my hand," she said and he looked odd at her before slowly holding out his to take hers. He was surprised that he could actually clasp her hand.

"Don't be so shocked, you of all people should know that nothing is really impossible, with my power, I can make myself physical for you and only you, call this my gesture of trust."

"You're going to have to do a lot more than this to get me to trust you."

"I know, that's why we're here,"she said and it was then that he noticed his new surroundings. What he was looking at now was shocking given what galaxy he was in. Usually, villages in the Ori galaxy were simple, technology wise. There wasn't a lot of technology but now, here, it was all different. This city, as it was now, was like being back on Earth. He looked around and was a bit amazed by what he was seeing. There were hundreds of people in more advanced clothing than he normally saw. Adria walked behind Daniel as he took in the sights.

"What is this place?"

"Let's just call it your ideal city," she said and he looked at her oddly, waiting for an explanation, "I created this place as a trial run, in your point of view. All these people live here to advance themselves as far as they can without much interference from me."

"What's 'not much'?" Daniel asked as he walked.

"We ask them only to worship us and the rest is up to them, it's freedom and they can thank you for it."

"I'm sure there are strings, I wonder how many people have died in building this 'perfect city'?"

"You have no faith Daniel, things happen differently here, we are shedding the old ways in this city, we'll see how it works and then maybe we'll expand. This whole galaxy could be like this faster than you think."

"And you allow this, doesn't it undermine your power?"

"As I've told you before, with me being the only one, I need for very little and when it came to the numbers of the other Ori, there were always different opinions but now that it's just me, I can do whatever I want." After her explanation, Daniel was still skeptical and Adria knew it.

"You don't believe me about this city, that's okay, you stay here for a little while, get to know the inhabitants, maybe then you can be the judge." That was all that was said so Daniel just looked around and thought.

Daniel ended up doing exactly that. There were a few hundred people living there and those believed that this city was a gift from the gods for their devotion. All the people came from all different planets and all different villages. As he talked with them, he would follow them on their day to day life. Here, everyone had a job where they contributed to the success of the city and they did have more freedom than he had ever seen. Adria had told the truth which was a shock all in itself. There were still prostration services and he had never seen anyone pray so hard before. Everyone he talked to said the same thing. They prayed for continual good fortune. It was all good, there was no bad, at least, that he could find and he did look. He looked mainly for the anti-Ori underground but there was no sign. Things here seemed to work and after a few months here he was actually starting to be convinced of its success. As news got better about this city Adria showed back up to get his input. She must have known what he was thinking because she looked quite smug.

"Don't look that way, yes, I asked about this city and yes, everyone said that it is great but people can be made to say anything."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that this works, that I can actually tell the truth, these people are free and no matter how much longer you stay here and interview people, they are telling the truth," Adria explained. From the way she said it, added to what he had discovered in these last months, made him begin to believe her. He had spent these months in deep analysis and all he found out was the normal problems of a newly forming city. He intensely hated to admit it but everything was good, Adria was right.

"Even if you're right about this city, why should I trust you?"

"You actually don't have to, right now, but you're starting to and I'm ready to wait for that," she replied and they looked at each other for quite some time before Daniel was the first to look away.

More time passed after that with Daniel making periodic visits to the city to help them with everything they needed. He was becoming a saint to these people, but he was just happy to help. Adria let him do whatever he wanted and gave him whatever he needed to help them. After more time passed, Daniel couldn't help but be impressed with the city and Adria. True, she did what she did for their loyalty and thus her strength, but he couldn't help but be a little impressed with her. He was also beginning to respect her, the more good she did. They also spent a lot of time together just talking. She shared with him the most intimate details of her life. He now knew more about her than he ever thought possible. After quite some time though, he was still keeping his distance and it was getting harder and harder to ignore a feeling deep in his gut that he didn't like. It was a feeling that he had developing toward Adria that he didn't even want to admit to himself. Although, Adria, after this much time, started to get fed up with his distance and one day, she called him on it.

Daniel had just finished up with helping the city with one of its bigger problems when he was called to Adria. When he found her, she was in his room. She saw him come in and also saw his tinge of annoyance.

"You've been gone awhile, what have you been up to?"

"Well, running a universe is hard work and besides, I thought you'd like a little time alone to see this place for what it's becoming."

"So, I guess you want me to say that what you're doing is something I'm grateful for."

"Well, for starters, yes," she replied and then when he didn't answer at first she seemed to get a little impatient, "what, you can't say it, well, I have to say Daniel, I'm a little disappointed in you. Your open mindedness is well known, but you can't see that this universe is changing for the better. Is it me or are you never really going to see what this place can be with your help. Please tell me what do I have to do to change your mind?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked and she nodded, "well for one, if you were out to change my mind all along, you could have done it differently, you didn't have to take me away from my home, my friends, my life. Why would you do that, if that was all you wanted ?" When he asked that Adria seemed to recoil into herself and Daniel kept looking at her but she diverted his eyes.

"You really want to know, Daniel Jackson?" she asked.

"Yes," he asked, speaking very quietly and softly.

"Well, you may not believe me, or you may think that I'm telling you another story and granted, there is a part of me that doesn't even believe it myself but ever since the incident with the Sangraal, when we were together then and you were helping me build it, I managed to start feeling something for you that I couldn't place until now." As she spoke, Daniel knew what she was heading towards and he couldn't believe he was about to hear it.

"What are you saying?" he asked, needing to hear it out loud.

"I'm saying Daniel, I think I'm falling in love with you." When she finally said it, he couldn't believe it and it was making him a little angry.

"Oh please Adria, you're incapable of love," he snapped.

"No, you may think being an Ori makes me that way but you'd be wrong, being ascended allows me to experience every emotion. The other Ori just choose to ignore it but I don't want to. I experienced it when I was alive, when I was with you and I want it now." The whole time she spoke Daniel was just shaking his head.

"Daniel please, you have to believe me and you know why, I know because deep down, you're starting to have feelings for me too." At that Daniel actually turned away from her.

"No, you're wrong," he stated as he did so. Adria then came right at him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, don't deny it, you can't, you know you want to express it, all those feelings hiding deep within you, trust me, you'll feel better when you do."

"You mean when I give in to you," Daniel stated.

"Don't think that, I'd never ask you give in to anything, I know you're too strong for that, which is one of the reasons I love you. But you know, I think I know why you'd be afraid to admit it to yourself, you're afraid, afraid of what you could do if you unbridled your passions the power you know that you could amass scares you. You need to stop being afraid and just let loose, lower your inhibitions and embrace your true power."

_Present_

Right then Daniel stopped his story and all of SG-1 looked to him.

"Is that it?" Vala asked.

"Well, after that, I just figured I'd play along with her. I pretended her words made a difference and just bided my time until the day I could think of a way out but thankfully you all came to get me to which I thank you." He then smiled at them and them at him just as General Landry came in.

"How's our patient?" he asked.

"Good, we just finished up his story of what happened to him," Mitchell replied.

"Good, but you may have to tell it a few more times to a few others but that will be later, sorry to stop the reminiscing but SG-1 is needed in the briefing room."

"It's okay, they can go, I'll be fine," he replied and they all got up. As they left, Vala lingered for a moment.

"We'll talk later okay," she said and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah," he said and she smiled at him before finally leaving. After they were gone, Daniel laid back on the bed and began to think. He had told SG-1 that nothing had happened after Adria's speech but that wasn't true. Everything changed for him in that moment and he had to smile as he reminisced and when he did, his eyes flashed the color of a flame but only for a moment.

_Flashback_

As Adria spoke Daniel had been looking at the floor, fighting what he had been thinking until finally it seemed that something within him snapped. Faster than anyone could react he spun around and kissed her. They both kissed each other, long and deep and persistent. Daniel had let go of his inhibitions and with Adria being physical he figured that he would go all the way. So, he did, they both did. Daniel never felt so free in his life and he liked it.

Later, Daniel was jolted out of his sleep by a sharp, sheer pain in his head. He stumbled out of bed which caused Adria to awaken. She didn't seem surprised or concerned about his sudden pain. Daniel staggered a few feet before falling to his knees.

"What's happening?" he asked painfully as Adria walked slowly up to him.

"You've finally let all of your barriers down and now you're assimilating all your hidden power." The aching in his head seemed to get so worse that he could hardly stand it.

"What power?" he asked painfully.

"You have a lot more power inside yourself that you can ever even imagine and now that you've let down your barriers it can finally express itself." He heard Adria speaking even through the pain in his head got worse and worse. Than, all of a sudden, it stopped and his eyes widened. Everything became clear and he now understood everything that he had been given. After a moment, he stood up and looked straight ahead with Adria at his back. She was smiling and he knew it.

"You now understand, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he said and then he got a look on his face that signaled that nothing good could come from it.

_End Flashback_

Daniel lay on the bed in the SGC and went through everything in his head. As it was, what he had told SG-1 was just to keep them complacent so they wouldn't ask any questions. He needed to keep them away from the truth which was that after that time with Adria, things did change. Not only did he and Adria become closer but they began working on the goal that the two of them now shared. With the power that he now experienced, he remembered what had happened to him when he ascended. His experienced had been vast and the knowledge he had obtained was enormous. He had spent a lot of time with Oma and she had taught him a lot and would have continued too if he hadn't of helped SG-1 with the Anubis situation. He also remembered the end of his ascended career. At the end when he had been whisked away from trying to stop Anubis by Oma he finally met the Others. This meeting, if you could call it that, was not pleasant by any means. They tried to justify to him their position but it all came out like they were trying to protect. They had worked hard in ascending and thought that only those worthy would be able to reach their level. Daniel had always known that even before he ascended but when he heard it straight from them he had a reaction in him which he remembered now. There was nothing about the Ancients that he liked and he could admit it now. To tell the truth, he felt that he hated them. Hated them for their inaction and for all the people who died for their inaction. That included all those who died in the Ori invasion because now that he knew what kind of power they had and what they could do he hated them even more. They could have fought and ended the Ori before they became the threat that they did but they didn't. They did nothing and were only concerned with themselves, their own ascension and he couldn't stand for that. So, with all of that knowledge he agreed with what Adria later purposed. She had told him exactly what she wanted to do and he saw nothing wrong with it. She wanted the Ancients to die now as much as he did. As their plans progressed the time came for their plan to be put into place. They had done all they could do in the Ori galaxy and they knew it was time for another phase of their plan. So, Adria let down some of her defenses that she had in place to allow the Ancients to see the bigger picture that they wanted them to know. Daniel knew that at least one of them, Morgan most likely, would go to SG-1. As things were, that was exactly what happened because as expected, SG-1 came running. The extraction went according to plan . . . . .

_(Flashback)_

Daniel had just stepped out of a meeting with the Priors when he sensed Adria's approach. He turned around just in time to see her appear. No words passed between them immediately until when Adria smiled.

"They're here," she said and he nodded.

Daniel finished getting dressed when Adria and the Ori soldier patrol walked in. He turned to them and the soldiers bowed to him.

"Now listen, make sure you aim well, don't hit Vala and when you hit me aim low. I'll heal but if you miss trust me when I say even from another galaxy I won't miss." As Daniel spoke he glared at the lead soldier who actually seemed to buckle under his gaze. Adria just smiled as she turned to her soldiers.

"You can all leave now and remember where and when to be,"she said and they bowed out. When they were gone Adria turned to Daniel.

"So, I guess this is it, I don't have to tell you how much this means to our plans," she said.

"You don't have to remind me," he replied and she got closer to him, "I think I'll miss you." He smiled right then at her, slyly.

"When this is all over, we'll have all the time in the world."

"An eternity."

"An eternity," he replied and they figured one more time wouldn't hurt.

_(End Flashback)_

Now he was here, back on Earth and he had a lot of work to do. However, first, he had to get back on SG-1 again.

After they believed that Daniel had sufficiently recovered there was briefing after briefing so that he could fill them in on what he had seen of the Ori. As things were, the Ori came back through the Supergate after they had rescued Daniel, as they knew they would. No word yet from Adria but they believed, as Daniel told them, she would still be confined to the Ori galaxy. When the SGC briefings were done, representatives from the IOA came in. Among them were Richard Woolsey and the Chinese representative Ms. Chen. When Daniel walked in and saw them all sitting there he didn't hesitate. He walked right in and sat down.

"Good evening Dr. Jackson," Ms Chen said and he nodded towards her.

"Hello, to all of you."

"How are you finding things after all this time?" Woolsey asked.

"Good, things were rough but I got through them and I'm glad to be home."

"That's good, now, we should get down to business, we'd like you to tell us what happened to you during that time and anything you could tell us about what you witnessed that could be helpful," Woolsey replied and Daniel nodded.

"Okay, but it's a long story," he said.

"It's okay, we have time," Chen replied and Daniel couldn't help but smile to himself. Yes, they had time, but not as much as they thought.

Daniel explained everything again and he did give them some insights on Ori technology but only enough to get them excited. In truth, nothing he said would make a difference. It was all a subterfuge. Anything that he told them was part of the plan to get them to trust him again so he could get to the work he had to do. They were also very interested in his abilities and what he could do. They knew from SG-1 that he had a healing ability and he confirmed it. When they asked what else he could do he told them that his abilities were limited. He didn't tell them the truth of everything that he could do. Again, he kept them in the dark. The things that he could do had to be kept a secret at least until the time was right. After the meeting finally got over everyone seemed satisfied with his information and so an agreement was reached. He was able to return to SG-1 under supervision from the rest of the team which was okay. So far everything was going according to plan.

Vala was sitting in the mess hall with food in front of her but she wasn't very hungry. When she looked up, she saw Sam come in and sit down in front of her.

"Not hungry?" Sam asked.

"Not particularly," Vala replied.

"I thought that with Daniel back you'd be happy?"

"I am, don't get me wrong it's just that ever since he came back we haven't had the time to sit down and talk. There's so much that I want to say but . . ."

"I know but you have to understand that since he was got back we have to know everything to be prepared and he is now an expert with everything Ori. That's also not to mention getting down to how he's feeling about his whole ideal."

"I know and I want to help him as I know you all do."

"Yes, we do want to help him but I think we're all going to have to be patient, everything in its own time." Vala knew that Sam spoke the truth and so she took a deep breath. She then pushed her food out in front of her, she wasn't in the mood to eat.

Daniel stood in his office among his old things and thought. The last time he had been here he had been different. It was a different time for him and too many things had happened for him to feel the same. He had a mission now and that was what occupied his thoughts. There was a list of things that he had to get done. To fulfil what he and Adria had planned, to destroy the Ancients, they would need to gather a few artifacts. It wasn't easy to destroy an ascended being and there were only probably one or two ways to do it. One way was ascended beings battling one another. However, to do that would require things that neither Adria nor Daniel had at the moment. The next way was the way Daniel and Merlin had used to stop the Ori which was the Sangraal. That version that he had created was a more complicated one but there was a less advanced one that would work only when Daniel and Adria worked together. Daniel could get the things that had to be used and ironically the things that he needed were artifacts used by the Ancients when they had been alive. Essentially, they would be the inventors of their own downfall. They would no longer be able to lord over this galaxy with what they were. He and Adria would then take over and turn all galaxies into what they believed they should be. Adria was powerful but he knew he could handle her by actually drawing on her own power. He would still have his physical form, he wasn't going to give that up but with Adria's help he would be the most powerful human in all the galaxies. First though, he needed to build the weapon. To do that there were a few planets that he had to get what he needed. In his mind he had the list of planets where the technology could be found. It wasn't hard to persuade SG-1 to go to these places because they were strongholds of the Ancients when they were alive. However, once he was there, he had to steer them towards what he needed without drawing suspicion. He also had to make sure they were preoccupied so that he could sneak whatever he needed away from their eyes. As he gathered whatever he needed he hid them until he could bring them together. He had to be the one to build it because if Adria assembled it the Ancients would stop her. He himself had enough power to keep them ignorant just in case they tried to watch him. So far they hadn't which made him smile to himself because soon they would be dead and their own rules would work against them. Although, quietly, he had hoped that they would try to stop him so he could try out what he could do on them. If they found out what he was doing, he would dare them to try and stop him. With what he could do, he really hoped that they tried.

It felt good to have the team fully back together again. Today was just another briefing but having them all there just seemed right. Today's briefing was to go over the next planet Daniel had come up with. He had been real helpful as of late with information of Ancient planets. They at times didn't find things of great importance but the planet's were still full of Ancient writings on some of their breakthroughs that technicians were going over. Even though things were good there was still something about Daniel that was a little off and they couldn't place. They just figured that he had been through a lot and so they were all giving him time. After the briefing they were given leave to get ready and head to the planet.

Upon arriving, Daniel took the lead and led them to an abandoned village. According to him, this village was built on top of an old Ancient lab that they had to find the entrance to. He said that he didn't know the exact location or that it would still be accessible after all this time. So, they just decided to look for it. When they entered one of the buildings Daniel had to grab onto something and he looked like he was going to be sick. Vala and the rest noticed this and were immediately concerned.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Vala asked.

"Yeah," he said as he steadied himself, "I just got a little light headed for a moment, I think I just need some air."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, you all should keep searching, I'll be fine just give me about fifteen minutes," he said and even though it seemed off that he gave a time limit, they let him go and reluctantly kept searching.

"Radio us if you run into any trouble," Mitchell replied and Daniel nodded before going out the door.

When he stepped out, he looked around quickly and made his way to an adjacent building. He went in and looked at its emptiness but knew it wasn't really empty.

"I know you're there, show yourself," he said and after a moment he sensed that she was behind him.

"I should know that you knew I was here," Adria replied as Daniel turned to face her.

"Of course I did, we may be in another galaxy but no matter where we are I feel you." As he spoke she smiled at him and came closer. They then came together in one of the most embracing kisses ever. When they finally released each other Adria continued to smile at him.

"I really missed you," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "did you find what we're here for?" She then stomped her foot on the floor and he heard that it was hollow.

"Of course I did," she said and then she stepped back to let Daniel lift the rug to reveal the floor beneath. He then looked slyly at her before he stared at the floor, concentrated hard which caused a hole to burst open. The hole revealed a small cavern beneath.

"Do you think these people had any idea this was down here?" he asked.

"Oh no, not these people," she said as Daniel went down into the hole. After a few minutes he came back out and in his hand was a small blue crystal. When she saw it she was really happy, as was Daniel.

"This is the last of it," he said.

"Not yet," Adria replied and they locked eyes and Daniel seemed to retreat a little in his expression.

"You're not having doubts are you?"

"No, but it's going to get a little sticky you see, there is one last thing that I need and unfortunally it is an IOA folder in General Landry's computer. The only way to access it is if I break into his office and illegally access his computer. If I do that they'll know that something is up and I'll have to leave immediately to be able to continue with our plan."

"Than you will, it has to be done and you don't need to hurt anyone. We need the information from the SGC computer, it's the last step. We need that planet's certain radiation for the device to work. Once we have that I'll transport the things you've already achieved there just don't lose that crystal, it's the vital component."

"I know that, I won't let it out of my sight."

"Good," she replied and then she looked around, "I sense that SG-1 isn't looking for you and so that gives us some time, all that matters is what we do with it." After she said they both looked at each other smiling slyly. They both knew what they were thinking and neither were going to fight it.

When Vala finally decided to go find Daniel SG-1 was ready to go. She went to the last place she saw him heading towards only to see him come out of the homes. He was putting his jacket back on which she found odd. He saw her and straightened up.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "I was just a little hot, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, we found nothing so we're heading back," she replied which he nodded to as he walked passed her. When he did she looked to where he had come from and an odd feeling came over her. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like it. After a second she shook off that feeling and left. Little did she know that Adria was watching her from the window.

Daniel was back in his office just thinking about what he had to do. He was struggling with it more than he thought he would. Most of him was ready to do it. He hated the Ancients and they deserved to die but there was a nagging part of him that knew that this was wrong. That part knew that he was betraying his friends but the majority of him didn't care. The jewel on his manacles was beginning to glow but he didn't seem to notice. As they glowed, the nagging part of him left just as Vala entered and the jewels dimmed.

"What are you doing?"she asked as she came in.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing important, did you want something?" It was then that she looked down at the bands around his wrists and stroked the crystal lightly. He watched her do this and he would have pulled away but he hesitated. No one had said anything about the manacles since he got back. They had asked him if he wanted them removed but he had told them that it was impossible. They were linked to his body's rhythm and if they were removed he could die. That was one risk he wasn't willing to take and so they just left them alone. They hadn't spoken about them and this was the first they had been acknowledged in a long time.

"I wish you never had to go through any of this, I wish I could rip these off."

"Sometimes we can't have what we want, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to."

"That may be true but sometimes all we have to do is have the courage to change things we have to," she then took a deep breath, "Daniel, I want to tell you something." He then looked to her and she at him just before she happened to glance at his computer. He did too and he remembered what he had been working on before she arrived. He had forgotten to take it off the screen so there it was.

"Is that General Landry's passcode, why would you have that . . .?" she then trailed off and looked to him, realizing something wasn't right.

"I need it," he replied and she continued to stare at him getting a little more worried. She would have moved but he grabbed her arm roughly. He then stood up all the way still holding onto her arm.

"I'm sorry Vala, but this is the way things have to be," he said and before Vala could fight back he pulled her to him and put his hand to her forehead. As he did, she fell unconscious into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he slowly lowered her to the ground. She lay there unconscious and he got up and looked down at her, "really, I am." He then walked out and made sure to close the door to his lab to conceal her body because he had work to do.

After he left, he headed towards General Landry's office. He knew he wasn't there because he and Sam were in the gate control room working on the computer, running a diagnostic. Teal'c and Mitchell were sparring and so everyone was accounted for. When he got to the office no one else was there so he went straight in to get to work. He went to the computer and sat down to access it. As he did, he made sure to work fast. When he was in, he found the folder and found the planet's coordinates. He then downloaded the information onto a portable hard drive.

As he worked, Mitchell and Teal'c finished with their workout and decided to get something to eat. Knowing this, they decided to see if Daniel would like to join them and so they headed for his office. When they got there and opened the door they were shocked to see Vala laying on the ground. They immediately went over to her to see what was wrong.

"Vala, what happened?" Mitchell asked.

"Daniel," she said as she came to. Neither knew what to think.

Sam was finishing up the diagnostic when she got contacted by Mitchell.

"Sam, we have a problem," he said.

Daniel finished up what he was doing and then got up, went for the door only to find SG-1 waiting for him. For a moment they just all stared at each other.

"It's over Daniel," Mitchell said and he smiled.

"Actually, not by a long shot."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked as they all looked hurt. He shifted and looked for a way out. When he saw it, he looked back at them.

"The truth takes time," he said and then, before they could react a tidal wave of energy emanated from him and knocked them off their feet. As they looked up painfully, they watched as Daniel turned to the observation window and ran at it. He crashed right through it without even hesitating. Glass went everywhere and they couldn't believe that he did that. They got up slowly and went to the window to see that he had miraculously landed on his feet.

When Daniel landed he looked to the control room and saw everyone in there was shocked to see him land from above. Almost immediately he concentrated hard and the Stargate began to dial. They tried to stop it but they were locked out of the dialing computer. When Sam and the others arrived she tried to stop it but even she couldn't do anything. Soldiers tried to get into the gate room but the doors were sealed. Once the Stargate activated Daniel took one last look at them all and they at him. They looked so betrayed but he didn't stay long enough to let it get to him, if it even did. He turned and walked up the ramp, straight through the gate. After he was gone, it seemed they blinked and Adria appeared, grinning. They knew at once that she and Daniel must still be working together. Daniel had lied to them all along. Just as fast as she appeared she disappeared and the gate shut down.

As maintenance cleaned up the glass SG-1 and General Landry discussed what had happened. They were all still in shock, they couldn't believe that Daniel had deceived them for so long.

"I think a lot more happened to him in the Ori galaxy than we were led to believe," Sam said.

"What could their end game be?" Teal'c asked.

"My guess is to destroy the Ancients, that is what Adria has been after the whole time but I didn't think that it was Daniel's plan too," Mitchell replied.

"Do we have where they went?" Vala asked.

"Yes, it's a planet that was under special research due to an IOA sanction after it was cataloged," Landry explained.

"Well, we have to there and stop them," Vala replied.

"Yes, but the question is how, I mean, you've seen what kind of power Daniel has, who knows how much more secret abilities he has," Sam replied.

"I think the question is, is would he use them against us?" Mitchell asked.

"I believe he already has," Teal'c responded and they all thought of something just then but no one wanted to say it out loud.

"I think we have to consider . . ." Landry finally suggested but Vala interjected angrily.

"What?" she asked, "what do you us to do, say it, I want someone to say it out loud, you want to suggest that we kill Daniel, kill him, how could any of you even think it, not to mention, could any of you even do it because I'll tell you right now, I can't."

"Vala, we know your feelings towards him," Mitchell replied .

"That isn't all of it, could any of you really kill him, Daniel, I mean, you've all known him longer than me, could you honestly do it?" she asked and they all exchanged glances, no one saying anything.

"Despite what you all decide to do in the end, we have to stop them and so I want all of you to get ready to go to that planet and make sure this all ends. Don't forget to prepare for everything," General Landry replied. They knew that they had to do this but this was on mission that they didn't want to go on.

The device was coming together just fine. Daniel had arrived on the planet and knowing that it was deserted moved to the one structure that was there. It was a dome that had been built by the Ancients. This planet was uninhabited because the type of radiation that bombarded the surface, which could be lethal with prolonged contact. However, that radiation was found to be useful in power generation. The dome was built to block and simultaneously harness the radiation for whatever purpose the Ancients had. So, he was building the device right in the middle of the room under the roof that opened to let the radiation in. He was in the middle of it when Adria came in but he kept working.

"How long?" she asked.

"Just a little while."

"Well, you have to hurry, SG-1 will be here soon and I'd rather deal with one problem at a time."

"It'll be finished," he said but then he stopped all of a sudden and looked at his hands.

"Daniel, what is it?"

"When SG-1 gets here what's going to happen?"

"Well, we'll do what we have to. They can't be allowed to stop us no matter what, you know what that means?" Daniel did know what that meant but he wouldn't admit it, "I need to know you're willing to go all the way with this, we're down to the wire, it's now or never." Just then she put her hands on him and he seemed to get a little light headed. It quickly passed though and after a flare of the jewels on his manacles his head seemed to become clear. He then smiled maliciously at her.

"This will happen, I'll make sure of it."

As Vala and Sam got ready, Sam looked over to Vala who seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked her.

"I'm thinking I can't let him die, even after everything I just can't. Anything that happened to him happened because of Adria and she happened because of me. I can't let him pay for my mistakes."

"Vala, it wasn't your fault the Ori did this, all of it but we have to deal with what we have."

"I can't accept that, I have to do something."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Kheb is supposedly an ascended hotspot right, I can go there and maybe try to contact Morgan see if she can help."

"Vala, if she could help I think she would have already, I don't think we can count on her or any of the Ancients."

"I have to try Sam, for Daniel, I have to try."

"I'll talk to Landry, see what he says," Sam finished and even though she didn't like it, she would do it, she would talk to Landry.

After Landry reluctantly agreed, without Vala, the rest of SG-1 headed to the planet. Like Landry suggested, they prepared for anything. Luckily for them the planet didn't allow for Ori resistance to be on the planet. So, once they got there they headed straight for the only giant facility they saw in the distance. They knew that this would over, one way or another, today.

Vala was sent with SG-12 to go to Kheb where she arrived at the monastery. She alone though, went inside where she waited. As more time passed she began to get angry.

"Dammit Morgan, I know you're strong enough to come here, screw the others and get the hell down here and talk to me!" she yelled and after a few moments there seemed to be a rush of air and Vala turned quickly around to see Morgan Le Fay standing there. She looked like she was a little weak but right now Vala didn't really care.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry, I had to fight to come here."

"Adria?"

"Yes, but as it turns out it's Daniel too."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"All I know, all they're allowing us to see is what they want which is not much. They are both doing a good job at covering their tracks but as you've already assumed they are after us. It won't be long before they succeed and when we're gone they could rule both galaxies and I won't have to tell you what happens after that."

"We know where he is and the rest of SG-1 is going there now but our only option is the one option that I can't abide by."

"Yes, kill him, I know."

"And I know that if he does die he could ascend and that may cause a bigger problem for everyone anyway. That is not the only reason I don't want to kill him but I need to know if there is another way."

"There is a plan that I think could work but it will be dangerous and it's a plan that only you can do."

"Whatever it is I'll do it, just tell me?"

"Okay, but for this, you must really love him." Vala looked straight at her and she wasn't going to deny anything.

SG-1 managed to get into the facility and once they did, it opened up into a giant room with an open roof much like a sun dome. Right in the middle was a device that was similar looking to the device used to destroy the Ori. Right in front of it was Daniel, busy working on it with no one else around. As if sensing they were there, he slowly turned around. When he did, the look on his face was nothing that they had seen on his face before. At least, not toward them anyway and that was a look of hatred.

"I told you not to come here," he seethed.

"You know we had to," Sam replied.

"Well, you can't stop us."

"Us?" Mitchell asked and Adria then appeared beside him.

"Us," she replied.

"Why are you working with her Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I figure we had a common goal."

"What would that be?" Teal'c asked.

"What else, destruction of the Ancients, rule over the other realm," Adria replied.

"Since when was that your goal?" Sam asked, looking to Daniel but then glared at Adria, "you did something to him, what is it?"

"She didn't do anything to me," Daniel replied but Adria got a sly grin on her face.

"Well, that's not entirely true, is it Daniel?" Adria replied and Daniel smiled too. SG-1 were confused and Adria could tell. So, to clarify, she turned around and kissed Daniel so vehemently they looked away for a moment. When they finally looked back they stepped away from one another to look at their expressions which amused them.

"Oh, don't be so shocked," Adria replied and they didn't know what to say.

"Now, whose first?" Daniel finally asked, "like I said before, you're not getting in our way." When nobody reacted he must have decided to do them all first. He thus wasted no time in motioning with his arm. This telekinetically threw them off their feet.

After Morgan was done explaining what had to be done Vala was noticeably wary.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Morgan asked and Vala thought long and hard but in the end she knew her answer long before Morgan proposed what she suggested.

"Yes, if I can do it to save him, I will." Morgan then nodded.

As Vala spoke to Morgan, simultaneously, Daniel was fighting SG-1 vehemently while Adria looked on happily. After some time, SG-1 knew they had to fight back. They tried whatever they could but it didn't seem to work. They tried to shoot him but he just deflected the bullets, they didn't even get near him.

Vala was still determined to do what she had to do.

"Things can't go on like this, I can't let it, he never deserved to have this happen to him."

Back on the planet, Mitchell and Teal'c tried to double team him but that didn't work either. They were thrown so hard into an opposite wall that as Mitchell fell he coughed up some blood. When they all looked to Daniel, he didn't even look like himself anymore. He looked crazed and angry.

When Vala finished speaking, Morgan knew she was serious and she knew it was time.

"Okay, then you have to prepared yourself," Morgan replied and Vala closed her eyes.

Outside the monastery the SG team that had accompanied Vala to the planet saw a bright white light come from inside. When they ran in to see what it was they didn't see anyone. There was no sign of life and no sign of Vala.

Daniel watched as his old friends struggled to stand. They were battered and beaten but they still stood against him and Adria. He knew them and he knew that they wouldn't give up. This was his mission and he had gone through too much for it to end this way. Now, he was going to finish this one way or another.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this," he said just as he prepared to finish them off. They all knew what was coming and so they stood up to face it. Just as Daniel was about to finish them off he stopped, as if sensing something. Adria sensed the same thing because they both looked behind them. SG-1 followed their gazes and saw that standing not too far from them was Vala. While SG-1 just saw Vala, both Daniel and Adria sensed something different about her.

"What happened to you?" Daniel asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing, why are you doing all of this, this isn't you. You may not realize it but Adria's changed you. I can help you if you let me," she said that all as she started to get closer to him.

"You can't do anything to me."

"Maybe not before, but I can now." Daniel tried to blow her back but it didn't affect her. It was Adria who first realized what it was that was making Vala like this.

"It's Morgan," she said and that was when Daniel noticed it too. After Adria realized that she got angry and when she tried to fight a white beam of light shot out of Vala and hit her. Daniel watched this and again he tried to fight back but again it didn't phase her. She still began moving closer to him.

"Daniel, please, let me help you," she said as she got right up to him. As she did, the white light that emanated from her enveloped him too. As it did he looked to Vala and his mind began to clear. For the first time he began to think like himself. The thoughts about the Ancients and Adria were pushed back.

"Are you doing this?" he asked.

"Not all me but yes." As he became more like himself he seemed to realize what he was doing and he began to feel sick.

"What have I done," he said but Vala shushed him.

"It's okay, I can help you if you want it?

"How?" he asked and Vala took his face in her hands.

"Like this," she said and she kissed him. As she did, he kissed her back and the white light got brighter. When it did, memories of his life flooded back to him as did the emotions that came with them, nice, friendly emotions. Those came fast but then lastly, there were memories of the time on the Odyssey that he didn't remember. The emotions that came with these memories were passionate and vehement. When finally it ended, Daniel could hardly catch his breath.

"Oh Vala," he said and they both smiled at each other. Adria, who had finally recovered, saw this and grew angry. When the white light that was Morgan came sufficiently out of Vala Adria reacted and threw her energy towards them. The white light burst and disappeared which caused Vala to nearly fall to the ground but Daniel caught her. This didn't stop Adria, she definitely wasn't going to let her plans go up in smoke. She used more force this time and it managed to separate Vala and Daniel. Adria then saw what she had to do and used her telekinesis to move Vala and the rest of SG-1 out the front door. When they were out she shut the door before they could get through again. The last thing Vala saw was Daniel getting up to face Adria.

As Vala and the others tried the door, Mitchell was the one who spoke up first.

"Vala, explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"Morgan told me what Adria did to Daniel, what the manacles were really for. She imbued him with her essence, the very power of the Ori to cloud his mind. She wanted his hatred for the Ancients to consume him so that would be all he would think about. Morgan told me to help him, we would have to purge him of those emotions that have been building up inside him since he put them on. To do that though, I had to get close enough to him. Morgan was then able to show him what I couldn't, the memories of what happened on the Odyssey."

"So what happens now, I'm assuming Morgan is gone?" Mitchell asked.

"Helping me took a lot of strength and so I don't think she can come back."

"So it is up to us," Teal'c replied.

"Yes, so we have to get back in that room because now that Daniel is back to normal, I'm afraid of what Adria will do to him." With that said, they got to work on the door controls.

Behind the door Daniel stood facing Adria as the weapon that was finally charged began to activate. He turned to it and knew that he had to find a way to stop it. Adria knew what he was thinking and so she glared at him.

"Daniel, don't even to think about this."

"I have to stop it," he said.

"No, you don't, remember, our plan don't give up on what we worked for."

"Your plan, not mine, I know what you did to me I never would have gone along with this if I was in my right mind." Right then Adria got up close to him and took his hand.

"You were in your right mind, don't do this, don't throw away everything that we've worked for." When she spoke, she actually looked hurt but Daniel just threw her hand down.

"What you've worked for, not me, you manipulated me all this time, I can't believe that I actually . . . ." but he couldn't finish what he was saying. He had to look away and she sighed. She knew that it was over, he wasn't hers anymore. So, with him trying to stop the machine she knew there was one last thing she had to do.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I can't let you do this," she said, shaking her head.

"You might say that but you can't stop me," he said and then faster than she could react he summoned his own power to throw her back a few steps. That gave him enough space to quickly grab the crystal and smash it into the ground in a thousand pieces.

"No!" Adria yelled angrily as she righted herself to look Daniel in the eyes.

"I wish you hadn't down that," she said and the look of hurt on her face got worse as she decided what she was going to do. She slowly lifted up her hand in front of her. When she brought her palm up to face the ceiling Daniel couldn't move and his wrists seemed to lock together in front of him. He couldn't release them and so he looked at Adria.

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this but you did this, I am sorry." They just looked at each other as she slowly curled his fingers to become a fist. Once that happened, the jewels began to glow just before the manacles disappeared. When they were gone the light seemed to go out of Daniel's eyes and he crumpled to the ground. Adria watched him go down and after a second she went over to him. She knelt down and turned him so that she could see his face.

"We could have been great together you know that," she said as leaned down to kissed him one last time. SG-1 then finally managed to open the door and saw Daniel laying there. Adria saw them enter and glared angrily at them with a hint of wet eyes.

"Adria, what did you do?" Vala stated accusingly.

"He shouldn't have betrayed me," she seethed. With nothing left to do after that she turned into red fire light and disappeared. With her gone, Vala ran to Daniel's side and could tell once she saw him that he was dead. He wasn't breathing and when she noticed that she could hardly catch her own breath. She then began to lose control of her emotions and her tears began to flow.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening,"she sobbed as Sam tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to be working, "this can't be happening, why would we go through this much just to have it end this way." No one knew what to do and so they just stood there. That was until Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c noticed her first.

"Vala," Sam said nodding behind her. Vala looked to where she nodded and saw Morgan standing there looking down at her and Daniel. Vala didn't understand what she was doing there until she came towards them. When she got to them, without saying anything Vala seemed to know what she wanted and so she got up. Morgan then knelt down to Daniel's side. Everyone moved back as Morgan just looked at Daniel's lifeless body. She then leaned down to his ear and whispered something that they couldn't hear. When she finished, she sat up and Daniel suddenly came alive. He took a few deep breaths before shockingly looking at Morgan. She smiled at him but didn't say anything. She nodded once before leaving in a bright light. Everyone hesitated for a moment before Vala went down to his side to grab his hand. He held onto hers and everyone just took a sigh of relief that for now, things were over.

Like to be expected when they got back to the SGC Daniel was taken into custody. After a real long time and a lot of reassurances that he was now really back to normal he was let go. He did have a security detail on him as he went through psychological and physiological tests. The IOA wanted the tests done and when they came back clean they reluctantly had to agree that he was okay to return to normal duties. He wasn't able to return to SG-1 immediately or get his usual security clearance back but in time things would get back to normal. One day, Vala managed to catch up to him in his office. When she entered they both looked at each other awkwardly neither knowing what to say or do.

"I don't know where to go from here," Vala said.

"I don't either, but seeing as how you've had more time to deal with this than me I'm a little surprised that you're not more prepared," he replied and she laughed at his joke. She then got serious again.

"No matter what, I'm just glad it's all back to normal and if you want to take this slow I'm all for it."

"Taking it slow, I can agree to that," he said and Vala nodded. Before they could say anything else a noise made them look up. They saw the others come in.

"Hey, we're not interrupting anything are we?" Mitchell asked and they both shook their heads, "too bad." When they were all there Daniel felt that it was time to apologize.

"Listen, guys, I have to say . . ." he began but was interrupted.

"Hey, Daniel, it's okay, you don't have to say anything, we know that it wasn't you. I mean, how many times have we done bad things because we weren't like ourselves."

"I know, but deep down I think I'm still not alright, I can still feel the anger that I had and the power is still there inside me. I don't think I know how to deal with that."

"Well, I know the IOA and everyone likes that you still have your power," Mitchell replied.

"I can't use them, I mean those feelings are still there and I think if I use them I'll be giving into them. I just can't, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"I think you just need to be careful and as far as those feelings go we've all given into anger before but we don't let it get the better of us. You're one of the strongest people I know and you can get through this, I believe in you," Vala replied

"We all do," Sam replied and all of SG-1 agreed.

"Indeed," Teal'c interjected. He knew they were right and so he took a deep breath in and let it out. They were hopeful for the future and so he couldn't help but be too. His thoughts than suddenly went to right after he had "died." He remembered everything going blank and then him being enveloped in white light. He couldn't see or feel anything until a voice, Morgan's voice, came out from the emptiness. What she said to him would stay with him and from what his friends had just told him those words meant more now.

"Do no harm, help when you can, return good for evil." As Daniel thought about those words he took them to heart and would until the end of his days.


End file.
